J'ai un Dragon Au TOP
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: L'amour n'est pas une chose facile...{GD/TOP}


J'ai un Dragon au TOP !

Se voiler la face, voilà ce qu'avait fait Seung Hyun toutes ces années face à son Leader. Il avait tout essayé, s'éloigner de son ami, passer de plus en plus de temps avec Dae Sung espérant un changement mais il ressent la même chose à chaque fois qu'il le voit.

Il l'aime.

Et ce depuis le jour où il s'est travestis pour une émission, il a eu honte de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Bien qu'il se soit emballé, pensant que c'était juste l'effet du costume, il a dû faire face à la réalité quand il a revu son ami le lendemain. Il s'est détesté et se déteste encore pour ça.

Il a bien sur eu la réaction totalement rationnelle de s'éloigner mais cela n'a absolument pas marché. Ces derniers temps pourtant Ji Young semble se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, et Seung Hung est incapable de le repousser, ni même de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Suite au rapprochement soudain de Seung Hyun avec Dae Sung, Ji Young s'est senti trahi par son ami. Même si Yeong Bae est toujours avec lui il a toujours apprécié la présence de Seung Hyun a ses côtés. Il est jaloux, une jalousie qui le rend parfois aigri avec Dae Sung et il s'en voulait. Il aime les membres de son groupe et ne veux pas leur faire de mal, il se déteste d'être comme ça.  
Il a plusieurs fois essayé de revenir vers Seung Hyun et bien qu'il ne le repousse pas et qu'il réponde à ses multiples demandes il reste cette barrière entre eux qu'il est incapable de traverser. Ji Young ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu faire de déplacé pour vexer son aîné et il en souffre. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

C'est avec un mal de crâne atroce que se réveille Seung Hyun ce matin-là. Il a passé sa nuit à appréhender sa journée après avoir rêvé, comme toutes les nuits, de son ami. Car cette journée il va la passer avec Ji Young pour le tournage de leur clip. Ils ne seront que tous les deux, personne ne pourra lui servir d'échappatoire, il va devoir lui faire face et il sait très bien qu'il n'en est pas capable. Quand a Ji Young ce denier est heureux, comme tous les jours il a hâte de travailler, et lui voit une opportunité pour régler le problème avec son aîné.

En sortant de sa chambre d'hôtel Seung Hyun à rencontrer Yeong Bae et Dae Sung qui l'ont entraîné dans le restaurant de l'hôtel désert pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Pourtant quand Seung Hyun les avait vus il savait qu'il ne venait pas pour manger avec lui. Pourtant le début du repas se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce que la situation devienne insoutenable pour Yeong Bae.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues Seung Hyun ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent !  
- Yeong Bae ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.  
- Mais à cause de cet idiot il...

Le regard menaçant de Dae Sung sur le fit taire. Certes il voulait aborder le problème avec leurs amis communs, mais tout ce qu'il risque avec cette technique c'est une fuite pure et simple. Il sait qu'il aurait dû demander de l'aide à Seung Hyeon mais ce dernier est trop occuper en ce moment, et puis Yoeng Bae était l'ami le plus proche de Ji Young et donc celui le plus à même de comprendre ses sentiments. Il devait lui-même mettre son ami face à son problème pour éviter des tensions inutiles dans le groupe.

- Seung Hyun tu sais de quoi on veut parler pas vrai ?

Son ton est toujours aussi doux mais il ne laisse pas place aux mensonges, c'est ce qu'il adore chez Dae Sung, mais à cet instant il aavait juste espérer ne pas avoir à en parler. Il hoche la tête positivement, bien-sûr qu'il sait, Dae Sung avait essayé plusieurs fois de le faire parler mais il changeait toujours de sujet et il n'avait jamais insisté. Il aurait bien voulu faire comme toutes les autres fois mais lui aussi en avait marre de vivre dans le mensonge, il n'était pas prêt à accepter quoique ce soit, mais tout cela devenait trop lourd pour qu'il le garde pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça Seung Hyun, mais lui il souffre de tout ça, même si il ne le montre pas.  
- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi Yoeng Bae ? Tu crois franchement que je suis fier de ça !?

- De « ça » quoi ?  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Cette simple phrase enflamme le destinataire de ces paroles, il n'a pas envie de lui en parler, pas avec lui, la seul personne à qui il pouvait se confier était Dae Sung. D'un regard il lui fit comprendre.

- Hyung tu devrais aller voir Ji Young.

Sa phrase était sèche mais sans méchanceté, il fit comprendre à Yoeng Bae qu'il devait partir et bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie, il ne voulait pas non plus s'attirer les foudres de Dae Sung. Il partit docilement non sans jeter un regard noir au Rappeur. Une fois que son Hyung avait quitté la pièce il pose un regard dur sur son ami, le dissuadant de changer de sujet. Mais le mutisme de Seung Hyun le fit soupirer.

- tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire, je ne t'ai jamais jugé.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu ne puisses pas me juger pour ça.  
- Si tu m'expliquais le « ça » tu aurais ta réponse.

Le mutisme de son ami lui fit présager beaucoup de choses, peut-être pas les bonnes mais appartement il devait trouver la réponse lui-même, ou du moins amener son aîné à le dévoiler.

- Il t'a pris quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?  
- Non, ne soit pas idiot on partage toujours tout avec le groupe.  
- Il t'a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
- Non plus.  
- Bon il t'a volé ta copine alors ?  
- Hein ? Non tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas.  
- Alors dit moi je ne peux pas trouver seul !  
- Je...Je ressens quelque chose que je ne devrais pas.

La surprise que Seung Hyun lu sur le visage de son vis à vis le fit peur comment allait il réagir, il ne supporterait pas que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui, il se détestait assez et il ne voulait plus souffrir seul. La surprise de Dae Sung était tellement grande qu'il avait ouvert les yeux bien plus que la normale et qui donnait à Seung Hyun, malgré son malaise, envie de rire. Mais il se calma quand son ami redevint sérieux.

- C'n'est pas la mer à boire.  
- Pardon ? C'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver oui...Je...J'ai toujours...  
- C'est peut être juste passager tu sais.  
- Mais ça dure depuis des mois !  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est peut être que c'est juste lui et que tu aimes malgré tous mes femmes, tout peut arriver.  
- Tu...ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Bien-sûr que non, je ne suis pas aussi terre à terre.  
- Merci. Tu sais j'en suis venu à me détester.  
- Et tu as pensé qu'en t'éloignant tout allait changer mais c'est devenu pire.  
- Comment tu as deviné ?  
- Tu as passé de plus en plus de temps avec moi et tu ne peux absolument rien lui refuser

Combien de temps ils avaient parlé, ils n'en savaient rien, mais il se sentait bien plus léger et prêt à assumer une partie de ce qu'il ressentait.

Quand a Yoeng Bae il c'était poser la question d'aborder le sujet avec Ji Young, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais lui aussi voulait qu'il arrête de se torturer avec ça. Arrivé devant la porte il frappa plusieurs fois et suite au manque de réponse de son Leader il entra dans la chambre ou il dormait comme un bien heureux dans son lit, le réveil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bien-sûr il ne voulait pas aller travailler alors qu'il était toujours le premier à se lever, mais il ne voulait pas « le » voir. Yoeng Bae secoua un grand nombre de fois son ami pour qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux, le bras de son leader se leva pour le reposer mais il en profita pour le saisir et forcer la marmotte à sortir de son cocon. Bien sûr Ji Young tenta plusieurs fois d'un retourner, mais il finit par capituler face à l'acharnement de Yoeng Bae. Il s'assit juste sur son lit en soupirant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu tenter de sécher ton travail.  
- J'n'ai vraiment pas envie aujourd'hui.  
- Je sais...mais il faut que tu lui fasses face sincèrement.  
- C'est qui m'évite je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en plus faire le premier pas.  
- Dit lui juste ce que tu as sur le cœur, j'ai bien remarqué ta jalousie quand il est avec Dae Sung.  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux !  
- Ji Young...

Le soupire de Yoeng Bae stoppa ce dernier, il savait qu'il mentait qu'il se mentait mais il ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face et préférait mentir par-dessus ses mensonges. Il s'était juste persuader que Seung Hyun le détestait pour quelque chose et il n'avait pas chercher plus loin repoussant tous les sentiment qui n'avait aucun rapport à cette situation, mais comme toujours Yoeng Bae avait vu au travers de son mensonge, ou alors il n'était pas assez convainquant. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi il était jaloux, mais il savait que son ami allait le forcer à voir en lui ce qu'il ne voulait pas et ce qu'il se cache depuis un moment déjà.

- Si tu n'es pas jaloux pourquoi Dae Sung subit tes sautes d'humeur à répétition, et pourquoi tu essayes toujours d'éloigner Seung Hyun de lui ?  
- Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Mais bien-sûr je t'ai connu plus convaincant.  
- Écoute j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant.  
- Si on n'en parle pas maintenant tu ne voudras jamais et tu le sais.  
- Je me sens pas prêt à...  
- Avouer que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

Ji Young resta bouche bée devant la question de son ami, il avait exprimé ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre, ni voir en lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux mais ses sentiments avaient assurément dépassé l'amitié. Ce qui le faisait le plus peur était de perdre son ami à cause de cela, au début il pensait qu'il avait tout découvert et qu'il c'était éloigné pour cela mais il c'était vite rendu compte que non. Alors il a enfoui tous ses sentiment honteux et tenter de renouer avec Seung Hyun.

- Je...à quoi ça sert tu le sais déjà.  
- Dans ce cas avoue lui.  
- T'es malade !  
- T'as rien à perdre.

Mais Ji Young ne répondit pas à cette absurdité et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, il ne voulait pas voir Seung Hyun mais louper le travail était encore plus impensable. C'est sans évoquer le problème de Ji Young qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. A leur arrivé ils virent Dae Sung lançant un regard dur a Seung Hyun qui c'était brusquement levé en hurlant « t'es malade ! ». Il sorti bousculant Ji Young et Yoeng Bae sans leurs lancer un regard, alors que Dae Sung leur lançait un regard désolé.

Seung Hyun se réfugia dans le hall de l'hôtel a l'abri des regards indiscrets des nombreux fans les attendant à l'extérieur. Comme Dae Sung pouvait le proposer de lui avouer, comment pouvait-il le faire et risquer de perdre Ji Young pour toujours. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils prévu à cet effet, baissant la tête pour broyer du noir. Il fut coupé dans la contemplation de sa médiocrité par deux pieds devant lui, en relevant la tête il croisa le regard interrogateur de leurs Maknae. Seung Hyeon n'avait jamais vu son hyung avec un regard aussi désespéré, il s'assit a ses côté alors que Seung Hyun tentait un sourire.

- Tu rentres seulement ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux j'ai beaucoup de travail. Dit moi Hyung qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- C'est compliquer...  
- Explique-moi simplement.  
- J'aime une personne que je ne devrais pas et je n'arrive pas à lui dire.  
- Tu as peur qu'elle te déteste si tu lui fais face, mais tu ne devrais pas hésiter.  
- C'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne penses.  
- Et moi je pense que tu te prends trop la tête hyung, si tu l'aimes sincèrement elle répondra à tes sentiments.

Le sourire sincère de son cadet redonna un peu d'espoir à Seung Hyun, qui lui retourna un regard sincère. C'est alors que Ji Young passa devant eux et qu'il dut le suivre pour leur tournage, un froid pesant régnait entre ces deux hyung.  
Il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre quand il vit le reste de ses camarades assis au restaurant, ils avaient tous un air bien trop sérieuse. Une fois qu'il fut à leur hauteur ils stoppèrent net leur discussion gênée par la situation, avaient il le droit d'impliquer Seung Hyeon ? Ce dernier s'installa au côté de ses aînés, il avait très bien compris de qui Seung Hyun lui parlait, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre ça.

- Vous parlez du problème de Seung Hyun et Ji Young ?

C'est avec une aire amusée qu'il répondit à étonnement de ses aînés.  
- Vous avez peur que ça affecte le groupe ?  
- Ça affect déjà le groupe.  
- Ils nous compliquent vraiment la vie ces deux-là.

Tous se sourirent, après tout ils ne devaient pas plus interférer, sauf si la situation dérapait.

Sur le lieu du tournage Ji Young et Seung Hyun étaient devenu G-Dragon et T.O.P, ils avaient revêtu leur masque et pouvait travailler facilement ensemble. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls leur malaise commun refaisait surface. Aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt à avouer leurs sentiments mais si ils continuaient comme ça, Ji Young savait que sa jalousie et le moral de Seung pourraient devenir un problème pour le groupe. Mais comment exprimer sincèrement ce qu'il ressentait ?  
Leurs première journée de travail se finit difficilement, c'est quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur et que les fans hurlaient à tue-tête « T.O.P ! » et « G-Dragon ! » que Ji Young pris sa décision, car à l'entente du nom de scène de Seung Hyun prononcer avec tant de passion par ses fans il se sentit jaloux, il devait évacuer ses sentiments avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait et qui pouvait mettre le groupe en danger.

Le retour à l'hôtel ce fit dans un silence de mort aucun des deux n'osait parler, l'un par gêne de l'autre qui préparait ce qu'il allait dire. C'est une fois dans le hall que Ji Young prit sa décision, malgré la présence de ses ami il se tourna vers Seung Hyun sans lui demander son avis lui prit le bras et le tira vers l'escalier, prononçant sèchement quelques mot.

- Faut qu'on parle.

Seung Hyun bien trop surpris pour réagir il se laissa tirer sans trop résister dans les escaliers, il ne réagit que quand Ji Young ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il paniqua. Qu'est-ce que Ji Young voulait, de quoi allaient ils parler...il savait juste qu'il était encore incapable de faire face à ses sentiments. Son ami le mettait au pied du mur sans possibilité d'échappatoire, il était perdu, il ne voulait qu'une chose s'échapper de cette pièce.

- Tu sais je me suis beaucoup demandé pourquoi tu m'évitais, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse, tu me détestes c'est ça ?  
- Non, Non, Bien-sûr que non !  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais ce qui me dégoute le plus c'est moi.

Seung Hyun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...mais il ne voyait pas du tout ou Ji Young voulait en venir, il ne voyait pas son visage car il lui tournait le dos.

- Quand tu t'es rapprocher de Dae Sung je me suis senti incroyablement jaloux et ça m'a dégouté, je ne comprenais même pas mes propre sentiments alors de là à comprendre ou tu voulais en venir, j'ai cru que tu me détestais, j'en ai même parlé à Yoeng Bae, si il en a eu l'occasion il a dû t'insulter non ?  
- Il m'a juste crié dessus en me traitant d'idiot.

Le leader des BigBang se retourna le sourire à la lèvre, un sourire sincère que le Rappeur n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Seulement Ji Young ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il avait tout envie déballé là maintenant. Il prit un air sérieux qui surprit Seung Hyun.

- J'ai fini par me demander pourquoi je me sentais jaloux à chaque fois que tu étais avec Dae Sung mais j'en ai vraiment pris conscience cet après-midi, quand j'ai jalousé les fans tout à l'heure. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça mais, je suis sur maintenant que mes sentiments pour toi on dépasser le stade de la simple amitié. Si ça te dégoûte je comprends.  
- Comme ça pourrait me dégoûter ?

Suite à cette question Ji Young releva brusquement sa tête qu'il avait baissée de honte. Il eut juste le temps de voir le T-Shirt de son ami avant que ce dernier ne se colle à lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse et pleine d'amour. Le plus petit des deux n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir il resta figer dans les bras de Seung Hyun assimilant petit à petit la situation. Le rappeur profita de cette étreinte pour ce donné du courage, si son leader avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments il se devait de faire de même. Il plaça sa bouche près de son oreille et lui souffla.

- Moi aussi je croyais que je te dégoûterais, mais je peux l'avouer : je t'aime.

A ces mots Ji Young se figea, puis il sentit la douceur des lèvres de son vis à vis sur les siennes, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent pour ce court instant et il se laissa porter par la sensation grisante que lui procurait son ami, amant, amour ? Il ne savait mais bon dieu qu'il s'en fichait à cet instant…


End file.
